One wireless-technology assisted asset tracking solution is to deploy in the field beacon transmitters to transmit beacon messages that are received by an asset tracking device/node. Beacon messages can then be used to deduce the asset tracking device's location. A limitation of current solutions is that beacon transmitters are generally treated with no differentiation other than received signal strength (which may be represented as a Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI) values). This creates several limitations, including: 1) unnecessary overload for the asset tracking devices when they receive noisy beacon information (because often they need to send such information back to the server to process due to their own limited processing capacity), and 2) Less than ideal locationing accuracy because RSSI values are not precisely correlated with distance. Factors such as multipath propagation and RF fading along specific pathways could make signals from closer beacon transmitters be received at low signal strength, while signals from farther out beacon transmitter may be received with relatively high signal strength, thus introducing locationing error.